In general, a vehicle has an air conditioning system to maintain a vehicle indoor temperature at a desired temperature regardless of an outside temperature.
Such an air conditioning system includes: in general, a compressor that compresses a refrigerant; a condenser that condenses and liquefies the compressed refrigerant; an expansion valve that quickly expands the condensed and liquefied refrigerant; and an evaporator that cools air that is supplied to an interior of a vehicle in which the air conditioning system is installed using evaporation latent heat of the refrigerant while evaporating the refrigerant.
The air conditioning system operates according to a general cooling cycle and performs an air conditioning process by a continuous phase change from a liquid state of a high temperature and a high pressure to a gas state of a low temperature and a low pressure while sequentially repeating circulation the refrigerant through an air conditioner pipe that connects the compressor, the condenser, the expansion valve, and the evaporator.
However, the conventional air conditioning system has a structure supercooling the condensed refrigerant, and thus a pressure drop frequently occurs inside a condenser inlet and outlet pipe due to complex refrigerant flow.
Further, because the condenser has a limited size therein and internal space of an engine compartment is small, a length of an air conditioner pipe in which a refrigerant moves is restricted. Accordingly, a minimum required length for reducing the refrigerant to a necessary temperature is not satisfied and a coefficient of performance (COP), which is a coefficient of air conditioning ability to compressor power consumption, is thus lowered, thus deteriorating the overall air conditioning performance and efficiency of the air conditioning system.
Further, since the refrigerant that circulates through the air conditioning system is compressed at the high temperature and the high pressure through the compressor in the air conditioner pipe at a fast speed, noise and vibration occur in the air conditioner pipe, thus deteriorating the overall noise, vibration, and harshness (NVH) performance of the vehicle.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.